


Royal Guard training

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: There were bones, magic and rock shards everywhere around them, and if it had been a real battle, Undyne could have been proud of the chaos her pupil was making. "At this rate, the human will escape! Do you want this to happen? Are you on the human's side?""NO, UNDYNE!""Then who's gonna capture them?""I WILL!"





	Royal Guard training

"What the heck is that? You're so soft a kitten could sleep with this! Move it, soldier!"

"Yes, Undyne!" said Papyrus.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES UNDYNE!" the skeleton repeated loudly as he launched a new attack on the rock they were training with. There were bones, magic and rock shards everywhere around them, and if it had been a real battle, Undyne could have been proud of the chaos her pupil was making.

"At this rate, the human will escape! Do you want this to happen? Are you on the human's side?"

"NO, UNDYNE!"

"Then who's gonna capture them?"

"I WILL!" In one last blast, the rock exploded, projecting stones that littered the entire quarry where the two friends were training. Papyrus, without a target, stood up straight to catch his breath, sweat showing at the top of his skull. He wanted to turn to ask his teacher's opinion but she was faster and he was soon stuck under the fish-lady's arm being noogied by her.

"You freaking did it, you dork!"

"Ah, don't noogie the skeleton!"

"Come here dummy, do you know how proud I am right now?!" She eventually let him go and offered him her largest shark-like grin. "Come on, my turn."

Papyrus froze and look at his teacher putting up her defense. "Y-you mean, me against you?"

"Do you see another royal guard member around here? Come on, give it all you got, don't hold anything back!"

"B-but I…" hesitated the skeleton. Undyne had a stern pout.

"Papyrus, are you a chicken?"

"I…"

"ARE YOU A CHICKEN?!"

"NO UNDYNE!"

"Then give it a shot, for fight's sake, we don't have all day!"

Papyrus didn't answer but his magic bones appeared in the air and Undyne prepared to take the blow. One of the bone flew to her, so fast that, even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to dodge it. A grin painted itself on her face and she was hit.

She was hit…

She was hit? 

The bone barely touched he scales and bounced away. Papyrus sent an uneasy smile her way. Undyne, however, was not amused. "What was… that?"

"My attack?" Papyrus tried.

"That was not an attack, that was a bit of wind." She said sternly. Too sternly. Papyrus was expecting a scolding but she just sat down right there naturally. "Tell me everything."

"What can I say, I just don't want to hurt you, that's all." Papyrus denied. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You are here to capture humans that could come down here."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. I can capture them without hurting them. Can't I?" insisted the good-willed skeleton.

Undyne sighed but a smile crawled up to her face, despite herself. He gestured to Papyrus to come closer and he obeyed. When he was close enough, she grabbed his radius and pulled him down into sitting next to her. She wasn't looking at him but she didn't look angry, just confused and a little sad. "You're too pure for this place, you know that?"

"Uh… Thanks?" Papyrus said, unsure if it was a compliment or mockery.

Undyne shook he head with her little smile full of teeth. Then she suddenly turned to him, which made the royal guard in training jump. She would have never guessed, when she started to train him, how much she'd come to love this adorable puzzle-loving dork. It didn't matter that he wasn't cut out for the royal guard, she wouldn't let down that big dummy. She reached out as fast as thunder and next thing the skeleton knew, he was trapped under her elbow again, at the mercy of her playful fists.

"You're the most adorable idiot in the entire Underground!"

"Please, don't noogie the skeleton!"


End file.
